Unheard
by Moonfiregoldeyes
Summary: Sometimes, it just seems like you need to stop talking to be heard. And sometimes, being heard is the best thing that can happen to you. Kag/Inu, mentions of San/Mir
1. Chapter 1

No more. No more anything. Pain, grief, heart wrenching sadness, nothing. There was also no joy, no elation, or excitement when he came to sit next to me. There was truly nothing there now. It was better this way, I cried, to feel nothing than to feel love and pain in a single moment.

"Kagome." Inuyasha started, obviously at odds with sitting so close to me. Why wouldn't he be? He doesn't care for me, he doesn't feel what I used to feel, and he never will. It's better this way.

"Yes Inuyasha?" I projected false cheerfulness into the words, instead of the monotone that tried to slip out.

He narrowed his eyes at me, his sensitive nose twitching. He didn't seem fooled by my merry mood, but choose not to comment. "Aren't you hungry?" He groused instead, jabbing a finger at the cook fire, where two untouched fish sat.

I stared at them blankly for a moment, trying to figure out his words. Hungry? Was I supposed to feel that? Deciding the energy it was to fake and choke down the fish was more than the upcoming argument, I shook my head no. "No thank you Inuyasha, perhaps you or Shippo would like them." I didn't state it as a question, and looked down at my book. I hadn't really been reading, just turning the page idly every once in awhile. My friends got anxious if I stared at the fire or out at the woods for too long.

Catching the eager kit by the tail, Inuyasha threw him away. "Listen wench, I'm not going to listen to your belly aching tomorrow when you are hungry. Eat the fish so ya won't. You need your energy for the shard hunting."

Ah yes, shard hunting. The only real reason I was around wasn't it? Sure I was here for my friends, but without the shards being cast about the country, none of us would even know each other. Without the shards, I would be safe back in my era with my friends, in school and maybe dating a guy that liked me back. I wouldn't miss my family's birthdays or holidays, or my brother's first goal. I would have been there when Grandpa had feel down the stairs, and laughed about it later when the reason why was because he was chasing 'demons'. I wouldn't have fallen in love with a half-demon who felt nothing for me in return, nor would I have met Shippo or Miroku or Sango. I loved and hated the shards.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be fine." I said, closing my book to place it in my bag. I didn't feel like pretending anymore, I just wanted to crawl into my sleeping bag and not think. Deciding to do just that, I stood up and stretched. "I'm going to bed, night guys." I waved at the two watching figures across the fire, which were watching me with equal looks of suspicion.

Why were they suspicious? I hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, had been cheery and nice. I hadn't fought with Inuyasha unless he was chasing poor Shippo around, or giving Miroku a hard time. I had stayed to the side lines like normal during fights, watching them and egging them on, telling Inuyasha were his precious jewel shards were.

A hand gripped my wrist quite hard, forcing me back into a kneeling position by its owner's side. "I didn't say go to bed, I said eat the fish bitch." Inuyasha thrust the fish under my nose, releasing my wrist momentarily.

A small amount of anger and sorrow stirred in my heart, quickly stilled by a wave of my subconscious hand. He was ordering me around? And did he ever call _her_ bitch? No, he never once raised his voice to her, called her weak or stupid or useless. He kept her up there on her pedestal, taking her down to rub my nose in when I fell short of her accomplishments. '_Kikyo_ could have killed that snake demon without help', a small voice sneered, sounding like Inuyasha, '_Kikyo_ would have been able to keep her barrier,' it continued. '_she_ wouldn't have let him get hurt'. Perfect Kikyo. Stupid, weak, ugly, useless bitch Kagome.

For a second, I considered refusing. On principal, I wouldn't have bowed to his orders so readily. Like I was some servant filling in for the Lady. But that's what I was wasn't it? Nothing more than the filler when the real thing was unobtainable. "Alright Inuyasha." I sighed, taking them from him. Forcing myself to eat the cold fish sliver by tasteless sliver, I never once met his eyes.

Throwing the bones and the sticks back into the fire, I rinsed my hands and sat back next to him. I sat like that for a good hour or so, watching Miroku and Sango snuggle in the two-person sleeping bag I had got for them. They had finally brought their relationship out into the open, and while they had agreed to wait until the jewel shards where collected to start a family, they were open and affectionate to one another.

Shippo was curled up on my pillow, tail twitching and snoring softly. He looked so cute, so innocent. He didn't deserve to be dragged around with the rest of them looking for the jewel shards. He didn't deserve a useless mother like me.

Inuyasha finally acknowledged me, after dragging himself out of his thoughts. "Wench, I thought you were going to bed."

"Didn't think I was allowed to; you didn't tell me to." The words came out with more than a little bitterness, which was better than the fake joy. Bitter and numb, that's all I felt now. Years of my life wasted on nothing. Nothing that would leave me out to dry the second he was finished with me.

"What the fuck are you blathering about wench?" He snarled at me, turning to look at my face. I continued to look at the fire, counting the sparks.

I'd heard enough dismissals in the last four years to know one when I heard it. Standing, I changed without even checking to see if he was looking, which he wasn't, and climbed into bed. Moving Shippo to my stomach, I curled into a ball and lay there, staring at a tree across the glade. An oak tree, like the one that they stood under a week ago.

Flashback

Huh, which way had he went? Holding the cup of Ramen in one hand, I stepped carefully over roots and underbrush as I searched for Inuyasha. He had said he was going to scout around, and had told me to start him some Ramen. He was gone longer than I thought he would be, and his Ramen was getting cold.

Probably sulking somewhere for that last sit. It was a little harsh, I should apologize.

I stepped out of the trees to the edge of a small clearing, not big enough to be called anything else, it was big enough that our group could stand side by side and not touch the opposite trees.

Glancing around to see if there where any demons or wild animals before continuing, I froze.

Inuyasha and Kikyo stood facing each other, close enough to touch but not doing so. I could see neither face clearly, but I could hear a few words now and then.

"…Kikyo…I love you…go to hell…leave…Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke, looking deeply into his lover's eyes. "…mate…can't leave…love…sorry." That was enough for me, I didn't need to see the inevitable embrace or hear anymore.

Careful not to draw any attention to myself, I backed out and started back for camp. Half way back, it began to rain and I knew he wouldn't be able to pick my scent up as easily, not that he would be searching for it.

Stepping back into the camp, I crawled into one of the tents that I'd helped sit up earlier. Sango and Miroku were sharing one, which left Shippo, me, and sometimes Inuyasha, this one. Happy that Shippo was asleep, I sat the noodles down on the clear spot that Inuyasha would use, I changed and crawled into my sleeping bag.

No tears this time, no anger or jealousy. Just emptiness, in my mind and where my heart had been.

End Flashback

I didn't sleep much, but did manage to before dawn. Of course, three hours later I was awake again, not even waiting for Inuyasha to rouse me or the others to wake.

I fanned the coals and starting breakfast, seeing that by the sun they wouldn't be up for another half hour. Good, by then I could claim I had eaten and…

"What are you doing wench?" The irritable growl came from the trees, but the thump on the ground beside me announced where he was now.

"Making breakfast, what's it look like?" I asked, wondering if stupidity was catching.

"That's what it looks like, but something's missing." He studied it for a second, and I knew I wasn't getting out of this meal either unless I did some quick thinking.

For the moment though, I decided to stall and play dumb. "Nonsense, Sango and Miroku like the oatmeal, Shippo likes the rice, and your Ramen is sitting right there." I plucked it from the ground and handed it to him, avoiding contact like the plague.

"And where's yours?" suspicions confirmed, he ignored the treat and stared down at me.

Crap, I still didn't have an excuse. "I'm not feeling all that well, I don't feel like eating." I tried, hoping that Sango or Miroku would wake up soon.

A frown knitted Inuyasha's face, and he leaned forward to sniff. Idiot, he can smell when your sick, he'll know! Something clicked in his eyes. "Are you ok?" He removed one hand to press it against my forehead. "You feel slightly warm, can you walk?" The warm fuzzy feelings of hope were crushed under the harsh weight of reality. His only concern was if she could hunt or not.

"I'll be fine Inuyasha, just a little nauseous." I backed away until his hand fell. "I can still walk just fine, and I can still sense the shards. There isn't any reason to worry."

"Shards? Who said anything about shards? You're going home today." He still seemed concerned, and confused.

Home? Was I supposed to go home? Thinking back, I was. But it wasn't anything important. I was just formally dropping out, it could wait a few more months. "No, it's nothing too important, it can wait."

Now Inuyasha seemed even more confused and concerned. "You've been telling me that this is something you have to go home for." He stepped closer, inhaling deeper. "You're sick." He said, but he didn't sound sure. "And you're hurt." He got in my face, staring me down. It wasn't until then did I see his eyes. They were filled with concern and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"I'm not hurt Inuyasha, I'm fine." Miroku and Sango had finally stirred, but they seemed more interested in watching then helping. "Really, just eat breakfast and we can head out, I think I sensed a jewel shard over to the west a few hours ago." There, that should distract him.

"It can wait, you and me are going to the well." He sit his uneaten Ramen aside and picked me up into a bridal carry. "Miroku, Sango, take care of Shippo. We'll meet you back at the village in a few days."

"My stuff!" I tried, wiggling in his grasp.

"They can take care of that too. Stop moving Kagome, or I'll drop you." Not a threat, but a warning.

"Shouldn't Kagome eat something first?" Miroku asked.

"She didn't make anything for her to eat, I'll make her eat when we get back to her time." With that he leaped away, carrying me with him.

This was new. Usually he was trying to stop me from going home, not taking me home. Unless I was seriously sick or hurt. But I wasn't, I would know if I was. Sure, I didn't feel anything, or care about anything, but that didn't mean I was sick.

_There was another time_. A small voice chirped. _Remember, after the fight with Sesshomaru and he took the jewel shards so you couldn't come back. _He promised me that he wouldn't do that again. _And you believe him? Come on Kagome, your not that stupid. He's promised Kikyo that they'd be mates and he'd go to hell with her. You're just in the way. When you're gone, she'll take your place, her rightful place._

_Can't you see it? Sango will have a new friend, a better one. Miroku will have a spiritual equal. Shippo will have a new mother. _Images of Sango laughing with Kikyo, of Miroku meditating with her, or practicing spells. Of Shippo curled up in her lap, sleeping or drawing as she sang to him. _Inuyasha will have who he __**really**__wants. He won't have to put up with you anymore._ Pictures of Inuyasha with his arms wrapped around Kikyo, smiling and laughing as they talked. Him carrying her on his back, sleeping with her in his lap. Kissing her, fighting alongside her, not with her, laughing with the rest of my friends.

They fell down the well, Inuyasha not letting me go as he jumped up out of the well and out of the well house. He carried me to my window, stepping through to sit me lightly on the bed. He stared down at me for a few minutes, and then went through my door to the hall. He said hello to Souta and asked where our mom was.

I looked numbly at the wall, fighting the images and trying to get my emotions under control. Can't cry, don't cry. Don't let him see you cry, it's weak and he hates it. _Just like he hates you._

"Kagome?" Inuyasha knelt in front of me, forcing me to look him in the eye. "I'm going back, you need to stay here." He reached up and plucked the jewel shards from my neck, holding them in one hand. "Your mom is going to take care of you."

"You're leaving?" I managed to squeak. No, I'm sorry, don't leave. I can't live without you.

"Yes." He blinked at me, confused at the question.

"Why?" I whimpered, pulling myself away, wrapping my arms around my knees. He takes my dreams away, now he's taking my life away? My friends?

"Why?" He seemed even more confused at this. "Kagome, you're sick, you need to stay here. I'm going back to the others. What more to that is there?"

"I'm not sick!" I spat, forcing his hand away. "I'm perfectly fine! Let me go back!" In a softer voice, I added. "I can still hunt for shards, if that's what you're worried about."

Inuyasha stopped trying to touch me, finally, and just stared at me. "Shards?" he said, frozen in an attempt to touch my shoulder. "Kagome, is that what you think I'm worried about, wither you can hunt shards or not?" He sat back on his haunches, clasping his hands in front of him and bowing his head.

"What else would you be worried about?" I mutter back, unable to stare at him. Instead, I focus on my desk. Paints chipping.

"Am I that big of an asshole?" He asked, shaking his head when I made to answer him. "Kagome, I'm worried about you; you haven't been eating for the past week, you don't smile or laugh as much anymore, you smell _wrong_, and you've been acting like a servant to our friends. To me." He lifted himself up and sat beside me on the bed. "What's wrong Kagome? You can tell me."

Tired of him playing the clueless innocent, I lashed out. "That's what I am right? A servant? Or would you rather call me the 'shard detector' or 'replacement miko'? Wait," She waved her hand at him when he started to interrupt. "I got a better one. 'The stupid ugly useless weak wench who's only use is to find the jewel shards so that I can live my life the way I want to.'" I pitched my voice in imitation of Inuyasha, who was staring at me like a whipped puppy. "'Never mind that it totally ruins _her_ life, why should I care? She ain't Kikyo, so she ain't as good. Hell, its laughable how fucking stupid the bitch is. I've had her going for the last four years.'" I took a gasp as the pain and anger that I had worked so hard to keep buried came back tenfold.

"I can't believe that for four years I wasted my life on someone who cares so little for me." I turned my streaming eyes on his, noting the wide scared look. "What, am I finally taking notice? Or are you shocked that I didn't want to take your abuse anymore? Hmph, poor weak Kagome, what good is she?" I spat, shoving him off the bed and away from me. "I'm tired Inuyasha, tired of everything. Tired of being dragged around and being in danger every minute. Tired of being second best at everything I do to a _dead woman_. But most of all," I took a deep breath, looking at the cover, "I'm tired of you."

"You're…tired of me?" Inuyasha was staring up at me with a look of absolute pain and loss.

Shocked that that was the only thing he got out of the whole rant, I felt not a shred of guilt for the look. "Yes, Inuyasha, I'm tired of you. Who wouldn't get tired of the insults and the looks and the hurt?" I gave a bitter laugh, fleetingly wonderingly where my family was and when they would come to investigate. "You know what I see when I look at you? Broken promises and a broken heart."

"Kagome-I-"

"I can't listen anymore Inuyasha." I closed my eyes, wishing him away. Maybe he'd take the pain away too. "Just go."

"No." His voice was firmer, and he sounded closer.

"Inuyasha-"

"You got your turn, Kagome, now it's mine." He sighed, and sat in front of me, taking my hands down away from my face. Holding them gently in one palm, he reached up to stroke one cheek, than the other. Opening my eyes, I saw his blurred face set in concentration. "I never was good with words huh?" he chuckled, and removed his hand. Keeping hold of mine, he stood up and pulled me into his chest.

Struggling, I fought to get out. I didn't want to feel his warmth anymore, it hurt too much. His arms kept me locked against his chest, refusing to let go.

Giving up, I let out my tears. Sobbing uncontrollably, I clutched at his chest. Wrapping his arms around me, he picked me up and sat back down on the bed. Cradling me in his lap, he tucked my head under his chin and began to rub soothing circles on my back. He started to hum, and that quickly turned into a soothing growl that was so deep I could call it a purr. He kept it up until my sobs guttered out, the only reason for that was my throat finally closed up from lack of moisture.

"Kagome, I want to know if you saw me with Kikyo last week? And how much you heard."

"Yes, I heard you tell her you love her, and something about your mate." I choked out the words, my voice sounding like sandpaper. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what you meant. Please leave." I begged, trying to fight the feeling of safety and love that I found in his embrace.

"I'm not leaving Kagome, now or ever." He grumbled at me, but the feel of his fingers soothing down my hair and back told me he wasn't angry. "You didn't hear all of it, so I'll repeat myself. I told Kikyo I had loved her, and that I would avenge her, but I wasn't going to hell with her. That I was staying with my mate, who I love, who is you, you silly wench. I've always loved you, since you set me free from that damn tree." He gave me a sigh. "I tired to kiss you, a few days afterward, but you freaked out. Understandable, since I had tried to kill you, but it still hurt. I would have tried it again too, but everything just kept piling up. Kikyo resurrected, the Jewel, meeting everybody, Naraku, it was one pile of shit after another, and I just couldn't deal. I lashed out at the only thing I could control, and was angry at myself for loosing that control."

"I called you names every chance I got, made you feel like shit, compared you to Kikyo, all to make you seem farther away. At first, I told myself that the farther away you were, the least likely it'd hurt when you left. It's amazing how stupid I can get, you'd think I'd learn." "I was so wrong, every time you left I couldn't breath, every time I made you cry or you cried for me my heart ripped in two." He stopped to take a breath, but never stopped rubbing my back. So much love and sorrow poured off him it felt like I was drowning.

"Kagome, I know I haven't got much. I know you deserve better, but I still want you. I love you with every fiber of my being and I want you to stay with me. Please Koishii, stay with me. Let me love you."

"I love you Inuyasha, always have and I always will."


	2. Inuyasha's POV

Kagome's been too quiet lately. Even now she's too quite. Usually when she studies she mumbles the words to herself, or gives little frustrated sighs when she gets tired of reading but keeps going. Right now, I don't even think she's reading. Her scents wrong, and she just stares at the page for a few minutes before flipping the page. Why is she so quite damn it! What the hell's wrong with the wench? And why won't she tell me?

Of course she doesn't talk to me. The last time she tried to talk to me about what was bothering her, I bit her head off. Turns out that she was _worried_ about me, but no, I just had to be my stupid stubborn jackass self and send her crying.

Flashback

"Inuyasha? Will you come down?" She called up to my perch high in the tree. I had been up there since we had stopped for the afternoon. I had inhaled lunch so I could go back to my tree to think. I was trying to think about how to tell Kikyo that I wasn't going to hell with her anymore. That I was staying with Kagome, if she wanted me, and to take her as my mate. That I loved her. How would she take it? Would she hate me? Hate Kagome? The endless questions circled my head constantly for the past three days since I had made the decision, with Miroku's help (beating me with his staff until I listened), so I wasn't in the best of moods.

"Forget it wench, I'm fine up here." I snarled at her, trying to hide my confusion and urges. Why the hell did she have to smell so good?! Warm, lilacs, water, sunshine, home...DAMN IT! Stop thinking like that. You can't ask her or even tell her anything 'till you talk to Kikyo. I owe them both that much. "Go back to camp stupid, it's dangerous out here." Oh yes, that was brilliant.

"Please Inuyasha?" She's pouting. Shit, I can't say no to her now. Just don't look down, then you won't see the 'puppy dog' eyes she does along with it "Ow!"

She's hurt! I'm beside her before I even get the chance to scent the area to find out what had hurt her. "What? Where's the youkai?" I spin around in a circle, sword in hand to kill the damn thing. No one hurts my Kagome!

"It wasn't a youkai Inuyasha, I just cut my leg on a rock." The smell of her blood permits the air. With a growl of annoyance and relief, I sheath my sword and knelt on the ground in front of her. "It's not a big deal, it just surprised me is all."

"I'll be the judge of that wench, sit on that rock and let me have a look. I can't have you collapsing on me, can I?" I picked her leg up gently and sat it in my lap. Already I could feel the flush start to creep up my neck. Ok, just focus, she's hurt and she needs your help. "Not a bid deal?! Fuck wench, you've got blood pouring down your leg." This was not an exaggeration. The slice was long and deep, curving around the back side of her knee to the front of her ankle. "What the hell where you thinking?" I growled, dismayed that she had been hurt. And I couldn't kill anything to make it go away.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha, I did this on purpose! I was thinking that if I sliced my leg open you'd- OW, stop poking it!" Sorry Kagome, that wasn't an accident. I just wanted you to shut up. "What's wrong with you anyway? Why are you so moody?"

"I'm not moody wench! I just want to be left alone to think!" I picked her up roughly into a bridal style carry and took off for camp. It wasn't life threatening, but she was in pain, even if she tried to hide it. And the amount of blood coming out of the cut would make her dizzy if it was left untreated for a long time.

"Yes you are, you haven't said two words since we left the village! All you've done is hit people and yell at me!"

"If I'm yelling at you then you deserve it stupid! Always getting in the way and falling all over! You even cut yourself on a stupid rock! It's amazing you haven't died yet! Kikyo was never this fucking stupid!" As soon as the last statement left my mouth and was in the air, I wanted to take them back. I didn't mean them, I was just so damn mad and confused.

"That's what it always comes down to isn't it?" She spat bitterly, going from resting against my chest as I ran, which I didn't mind at all, and went ridge, leaning as far away as possible. We had come to a stop right next to camp, with the others staring at us. I didn't know which was worse, me being nice and stared at, or them glaring at me for hurting Kagome again. "Let me down Inuyasha, I think I can walk the three feet to Sango so she can take care of my 'stupid' wound." She yanked myself from my grasp and stalked over to Sango, which was ruined by the painful yelps and limping she did on the way there.

Seeing me staring, she snapped, "Why don't you go back to your tree Inuyasha, I wouldn't bother you again!" Her anger was also ruined by the tears that flowed down her cheeks, not from the pain from her leg, but the pain from my words.

Kami, I'm such an ass.

End Flashback

Returning from my revere, I shot a glare at the fireplace. Of course that night I had went of to find Kikyo. I had found her, leaving the others in the camp. Kagome had already forgiven me, at least with words. I could smell her pain and disappointment. I hated when she smelt like that. Still, saying my goodbyes to Kikyo hadn't been easy either.

Flashback

"Kikyo." I stated, wondering where to start. I face raging youkai on a regular basis but put an angry Kagome or Kikyo in front of me and I'll turn tail and run in the other direction. I knew better than to mess with a bitch. Especially one capable of purifying me. "We need to talk."

"You are in love with my reincarnation, is that correct?" She said, her cold voice giving away nothing.

"Kikyo, I loved you. I love you still, but it's not the same anymore. I can't go to hell anymore. I will not leave Kagome." I made myself look into her eyes, so cold and dead to the ones that I remembered. She wasn't the same anymore. "I want to make her my mate. I can't leave her if I wanted to, and I don't. I love her deeply. I'm sorry Kikyo, I will avenge you, but that is where I have to stop." (for clarification, this is where Kagome takes off.)

She nodded, but didn't look upset or surprised. "I understand. Four years of traveling this earth after my death has taught me that I was wrong. The girl, Kagome, does more than I can ever have hoped to. She does not view her duties as a burden, nor does she see you as one. I" she flinched as she remembered something long since past, "did. I wanted you only to escape from my life. I loved the idea of you so much, that I would change you to fit that view. It was wrong, and less than you deserved. I loved you in my own way, but had let my own shortcomings cloud this. She will make you a fine mate, better than I have ever hoped to be."

"Kikyo, thank you. You don't know how much your blessing means to me." I stepped forward to embrace her. She was not warm, or living, but she was Kikyo, and deserved a goodbye.

"Inuyasha, after the Jewel is complete and Naraku dead, there is no reason for me to be here. It is past my time. If I do not die in the attempt to finish, I would like for you to end my existence."

"Kikyo! You're asking me to kill you?!" I drew back in shock.

"No Inuyasha. To kill you must take life; I do not have one. All I ask is that you give me peace, and that of my reincarnation. Promise me Inuyasha, as my last request." She stared up at me with such determination it took everything I had to nod.

"Alright Kikyo, I promise." I kissed her forehead gently before disengaging myself from her embrace. We watched each other for a few passing minutes, both trying to hold on to the moment. Finally, I asked her of news about the jewel shards or of Naraku, and having neither, we parted ways.

I arrived back at camp soaked to the skin. It had started to rain while we spoke of Naraku, and the smell of wet dog hung around me like an old coat. Unzipping the 'te-ent' thing, I stepped in carefully to not wake up Kagome or Shippo. My bowl of ramen, long since cold, sat next to the door. Scenting the air carefully, I sighed in relief when I was assured that there was no salt or sadness on the air. She had not seen me, but that doesn't mean I won't tell her. Just not yet.

End Flashback

I had noticed her scent had changed the next day. Fool I was, I dismissed it. She didn't eat, said she wasn't hungry. Fine, whatever. I was too distracted to take up the fight. Then things started to blatantly flaunt themselves in front of me. She didn't eat, her spiritual powers seemed to be dwindling, and she seemed…paler. And those were just the physical signs.

She didn't talk to me unless I spoke to her. Didn't ask to go home, or complain at all. Even when I forgot to stop, it was easy to with my strength, she didn't say a word, just kept walking. It wasn't until way after dark did Miroku dare to approach me, saying that maybe we should stop for the night. Shocked, I sought out Kagome and said I was sorry for pushing her. She waved it off and sit up camp without a word.

This went on for a week, but I was more careful not to push her too hard. Kagome seemed to realize that we were catching on to her, because she began to paste on her emotions, but underneath something didn't seem right.

The fish were still in the fire. She didn't eat again. "Kagome." I sidled up to her side, taking in her little movement of reaction. She flinched away, small and unnoticeable to her human companions. Too fucking bad I ain't human.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She chirped in a false cheery screech that made my ears twitch back and my nerves grate. The smell of nothing came off her, Who does she thinks she's kidding? I know her like she knows me.

Ignore it. Make her eat. "Aren't you hungry?" I jabbed a claw at the two fish sitting there, waiting for someone to eat them.

She stared at me, like she was trying to work out what I had just asked her. Where was my Kagome? What had happened to make her into this shell, this puppet thing? "No, thank you Inuyasha, perhaps you or Shippo would like them." She's been saying that for the last week.

Catching Shippo before he could devour the fish, I threw him across camp. I'd talk to him about that, Kagome needed to eat more than he did. "Listen wench," I growled, tired of her worrying me, of her not eating and I not being able to figure out why. "I'm not going to listen to your belly aching tomorrow when you're hungry. Eat the fish so ya won't. You need your energy for the shard hunting." Wait, she wasn't going to be here tomorrow, she was going home. Maybe that was best, maybe her mother would know what was wrong.

Something flickered in her eyes, sadness I think. Then it was gone, reviling Kikyo's cold gaze as she studied me. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be fine." She closed her book and shoved it into her overflowing bag. "I'm going to bed, night guys." She stood and stretched, raising her shirt. For a moment I was struck at the skin, and then I saw the ribs. Kagome, what are you doing to yourself?

Wait a second. She thinks she's going to bed!? I don't think so. She's going to eat those damn fish if I have to shove them down her throat. I grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her back beside me. "I didn't say go to bed, I said eat the fish bitch." The term slipped out, and I knew I was in for a sitting. I just…to me she was my mate and the term was an endearment, most of the time. I knew what it meant in her time, but I just wanted her to listen to me.

Grabbing the fish, I shoved them into her face. I was done going easy on her. She would eat the fish, even if it cost me a thousand sits, or if she hated me. It was my job to take vare of her, and with the amount of weight she had lost, I wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Her scent changed again, to anger and sorrow. I didn't know why she did. I knew I shouldn't call her that name, not without explaining it, but why did she smell of sorrow? She sighed, and her body slumped in defeat. "Alright Inuyasha." She started to pick at it, slowly and seemed to be forcing the meat down her throat.

Miroku looked over at me with a glare, asking with his eyes what I had done. Shaking my head, I showed that I didn't know. It had to be me, no one else was capable of making her this sad.

I watched as the others prepared for bed, Miroku and Sango curling into the larger bedroll that Kagome had gotten for them, and Shippo snuggled into Kagome's pillow. He was getting too big for that. I'd have to talk to her about getting him his own, or he'd learn to sleep by the fire. Sighing, I watched as Miroku pulled Sango into his arms and snuggled into her hair. I wish I was brave enough to do that with Kagome, to show her how I felt. I wish I could pull her to me for a kiss, or for a hug. I wish I could just walk hand in hand with her.

A heavy sigh drew my attention to my side. Kagome having finished her fish and cleaned up, was sitting next to me, watching me out of the corner of her eyes. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and they seemed unfocused. Did she want to talk? How did I ask her? "Wench, I thought you were going to bed." I don't think that's how. Damnit, think before you open your mouth baka!

Kagome stiffened, but didn't leave. Instead, she spoke so softly I had to strain to hear her. "Didn't think I was allowed to; you didn't tell me to." The words held bitterness. But anything was better than the fake cheerfulness.

What did she mean by them? Did she think that I was her boss or something? Yeah, I was the alpha male, but I didn't want to hear that from her. "What the fuck are you blathering about wench?" I snarled, trying to get any kind of reaction. Fear and pain raced through me, what did I do? How did I help her?

Instead of sitting at me, or even crying, she sighed, lowered her head, and went to her sleeping bag, leaving me staring after her. FUCK! Why can't I just ask her what's wrong?! She curled into a ball away from me, and I could tell by her breathing she hadn't fallen asleep. Resisting the urge to thump the ground in frustration, I jumped into a near by tree to keep watch.

I didn't get any sleep. I was too wrapped up in whatever the hell was wrong with Kagome. It was my job to take care of her and from the way things were going, it didn't look like I was doing a very good job right now. She doesn't eat, she _lets_ me order her around, and then the whole thing with her scent! The only thing that I could even compare that to was Kanna, and she had no scent. It was similar, the only thing she was putting off was her own natural scent, the one her body had, but there was no emotions, pain, or warmth from it. And she smelled almost sick. But her body was healthy…ish.

She didn't sleep much either. Her body slowed down, but I could tell she was awake. She got maybe a few hours before dawn, and then she was up and making breakfast. That wasn't right. She usually slept in. I let out a whimper. Damn it! What the hell is wrong with my mate!?

"What are you doing wench?" I jumped from my perch to land beside her, taking in the things in her hands. Something was missing…

"Making breakfast, what's it look like?" She gave me a look, though still blank, clearly asked if I had brain damage.

"That's what it looks like, but something's missing." I glared at her, watching as her eyes skittered away from me to the others.

"Nonsense, Sango and Miroku like the oatmeal, Shippo likes the rice, and your ramen is sitting right there." She plucked a cup from beside the fire, placing it carefully into my hands without touching me.

Trying to buy me off with ramen was low. Using it to try and get out of breakfast was worse. Ignoring it, I figured out what was wrong. "And where's yours?" I glared at her, trying to figure out why she was avoiding me.

Panic filled her eyes, and then she looked away. "I'm not feeling all that well, I don't feel like eating."

Not feeling well? Sick? I frowned and leaned forward, scenting her to see what was wrong. She smelled darker, tainted almost. Like a hurt so deep it scared her heart. Sickness clung to her, from the lack of food and the lack of sleep. She was dieing, for whatever reason, and I couldn't stop it. "Are you ok?" I placed one hand on her forehead, feeling the slight change in temperature. "You feel slightly warm, can you walk?" It didn't matter, I was taking her home right now.

She pulled away, leaving my hand to fall to my side. "I'll be fine Inuyasha, just a little nauseous." Liar, why is she lying to me? "I can still walk just fine, and I can still sense the shards. There isn't any reason to worry." I'll be the judge of that.

What the fuck was she talking about? Shards? I hadn't said anything about shards! "Shards? Who said anything about shards? You're going home today." She said that it was important for her to be home today, and she couldn't be late.

Confusion laced her scent, and then resignation. "No, it's nothing too important. It can wait."

Damn it all, stop lying to me! Why did she feel the need to lie to me anyway? What did I do to make her stop trusting me? "You've been telling me that this is something you have to go home for." I stepped closer, inhaling deeper. "You're sick." I said, but unsure how or why. "And you're hurt." I got in her face, forcing her to meet my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"I'm not hurt Inuyasha, I'm fine." Relief flooded her features when she saw that Miroku and Sango where awake, though Shippo still slept soundly. Shooting them a glare, I warned them to stay out of this. "Really, just eat breakfast and we can head out, I think I sensed a jewel shard over to the west a few hours ago."

Again with the shards! "It can wait, you and me are going to the well." Sitting down my uneaten ramen, I picked Kagome up into a bridal carry. "Miroku, Sango, take care of Shippo. We'll meet you back at the village in a few days."

"My stuff!" She tried, wiggling in my grasp.

"They can take care of that too. Stop moving Kagome, or I'll drop you." Not a threat, but a warning. She was lighter than she should be.

"Shouldn't Kagome eat something first?" Miroku asked.

"She didn't make anything for her to eat, I'll make her eat when we get back to her time." With that I leaped into the nearest tree, dragging a protesting Kagome with me. She finally gave up, but remained stiff and didn't relax as I ran.

How did I help her? I could not force her to talk to me, nor could I force her to get better. Looking down at the girl, I was struck at the smell of pain and fear from her. Gods, she was afraid of me. I tightened my grasp on her minutely. I never wanted her to be afraid of me. I was the one to protect her, to provide for her, to love her…

What if she doesn't want those things from me? I had asked Sota what a woman from their era wanted from their mates, or husbands, and he told me. Did she not love me that way? Yes, she cared for me, but what if it was nothing more than family love? What if she didn't love enough to consider taking me as a mate? What if she laughed at me when I told her? Or worse, threw me out of her life all together? Yeah, she was caring enough to love a hanyou like me, but did she love me?

Thinking that if she did reject me, or worse, told me to leave, I'd die. I can't live without her, how do I tell her that? She didn't realize that without her there, I was useless. I couldn't think straight without her there, I hated everything and everyone around me for reminding me of her, and lashed out violently. Shippo didn't kid much about me being 'mean'.

Jumping down the well, I decided not to tell her until she got better. She needed her family to take care of her, and by the way her scent was changing, I wasn't going to help. That hurt. But if it helped Kagome, I'd stay away.

Putting her down on the bed, I went looking for her mom. I passed Sota in the hallway, who was excited to see me, to say the least. After fighting off the hero worship, I ran off to the kitchen to find Mrs. Higurashi. She's making breakfast too.

"Inuyasha! Would you like to stay for breakfast?" She looks behind me, searching. "Where's Kagome?" Her voice takes on a worried note when she sees my expression.

"Kagome is sick. I don't know what's wrong with her." I rushed, avoiding her eyes. "She ain't eating, she ain't sleeping, she's loosing weight, and she has a temperature. What's wrong with her? How do I help her?" I was begging. Damn it all.

"Slow down Inuyasha, tell me exactly what's wrong with her and then maybe I can help. Oh, I hope she doesn't have a feudal era disease."

"Deezeez?" I repeat, wondering what the word meant. Whatever it was, it was bad.

"A disease is when someone gets really sick, and sometimes there isn't a cure for it. If she got one that they have in the past, but not now, there isn't much anyone can do for her."

"She'd die?" No, Kagome couldn't die! I wouldn't let that happen.

"Maybe. We aren't sure yet though, so let's not get ahead of ourselves. Either way she can't go back until we know."

"Of course." I sat down at the table and explained to her what had happened for the last week. I skipped last night's little comments, but nothing else.

"Inuyasha, I'm not sure. We'll have to take her to the doctor, but it sounds like she's depressed." Kagome's mother studied me, taking in my nervous twitches and confused look. "Depressed can mean a lot of different things, but mostly it's when someone gives up hope. The mental sickness affects the body, and it makes them sick. Basically, they stop wanting to live."

"Kagome's not like that! She's one of the happiest people I know! She'd never willingly die!"

"Except for the last week yes? Maybe the stress got to her, or she saw or heard something that scared her, either way, she might not go back for a long time. Look Inuyasha, maybe you can talk to her, she knows you best." Mrs. Higurashi poured herself another cup of tea.

"She won't. She's afraid of me." I whimpered, hiding my eyes behind my bangs. "I don't know why, but all I can smell from her when I was bringing her up was fear. I didn't do anything to her, but she's afraid of me."

"Then maybe her illness comes from you. I'm not saying it's your fault, but it would be best if she spent sometime away from you." She rested her hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look at her. "Inuyasha, you're her best friend, I'm sure she isn't afraid of you."

"I'll go tell her I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few weeks, maybe around the new moon. If she is just depressed, you can help her right?"

"We can try." Was all she said, then turned to the sink and began to rinse her cup. I could already smell the salt coming, so I ran up to Kagome's room.

She was staring at the wall, exactly as I left her. No smile or hello, just staring. Did I really do that to her? "Kagome?" I knelt in front of her, forcing her to look me in the eye. Her eyes were so distant. "I'm going back, you need to stay here." I plucked the jewel shards from her neck so she wouldn't be able to follow me back until she was well again. "Your mom is going to take care of you." Even though I wish it were me. It's my job to take care of you Kagome.

"You're leaving?" She squeaked, and the fear and panic rose to a higher level. She rocked back a little, the blood leaving her face.

"Yes." Her reaction confused me. I thought she'd be relieved. If she was afraid of me, wouldn't she be happy I was leaving.

"Why?" She whimpered, pulling away from me to wrap her arms around her knees. Tears started to gather.

"Why?" I repeated, stunned. "Kagome, you're sick, you need to stay here. I'm going back to the others. What more to that is there?" Really, what more was there?

"I'm not sick!" She snarled, forcing my hand away when I had tried to draw her hands away from her face. "I'm perfectly fine! Let me go back!" She was almost pleading. "I can still hunt for shards, if that's what you're worried about."

I snapped my hand away from her. Staring at her, I asked, "Shards?" My other hand hovered an inch away from her shoulder, but I made no attempt to touch. "Kagome, is that what you think I'm worried about, wither you can hunt shards or not?" I plopped back on the ground, shell shocked. Sticking my hands into my haori sleeves so she wouldn't see them shaking, I bowed my head. Fuck, what have I done?

"What else would you be worried about?" She muttered. She sounds foreign, no warmth, just cold forlornness.

"Am I that big of an asshole?" I asked, not really wanting an answer. "Kagome, I'm worried about you; you haven't been eating for the past week, you don't smile or laugh as much anymore, you smell wrong," That was the only way I could think to put it. "and you've been acting like a servant to our friends, to me." I spat the words out, jumping up to sit beside her on the bed. "What's wrong Kagome? You can tell me." Please tell me! I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong.

Her scent changed, from pain to pure rage. "That's what I am right? A servant? Or would you rather call me the 'shard detector' or 'replacement miko'? Wait," She threw her hand into my face when I went to object. "I got a better one." Her beautiful mouth twisted into a sneer. "'The stupid ugly useless weak wench who's only use is to find the jewel shards so I can live my life the way I want to.'" Her voice was a mockery of mine, did I really sound like that to her? "'Never mind that it totally ruins her life, why should I care? She ain't Kikyo, so she ain't as good." No, I haven't really compared you to her for years. You are so much more. "'Hell, its laughable how fucking stupid the bitch is. I've had her going for the last four years.'" Her voice snapped into a gasp when a sudden blast of pain and anger rocked through her.

"I can't believe that for four years I wasted my life on someone who cares so little for me." She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she told me what was bothering her. How could I have been this fucking clueless? "What, am I finally taking notice? Or are you shocked that I didn't want to take your abuse anymore? Hmph, poor weak Kagome, what good is she?" She shoved me, harder than I thought she could, off the bed and onto the floor. "I'm tired Inuyasha, tired of everything. Tired of being dragged around and being in danger every minute. Tired of being second best at everything I do to a dead woman" I flinched, trying to draw myself into a smaller target. I should have told her that night. Then none of this would have happened. "But most of all," She looked away, finding interest in the cover. "I'm tired of you."

"You're…tired of me?" I stared up at her, feeling my heart ripped out all over again. She couldn't leave, I couldn't loose someone I loved again.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm tired of you. Who wouldn't get tied of the insults and the looks and the hurt?" She laughed, a horribly bitter and unKagome laugh. "You know what I see when I look at you? Broken promises and a broken heart."

No. "Kagome-I-"

"I can't listen anymore Inuyasha." She closed her eyes, turning away. "Just go."

She's telling me to go away, to leave. I already promised I wouldn't. But I would, after I told her. "No." I stood up, approaching her.

"Inuyasha-"

"You got your turn, Kagome, now it's mine." I sighed, sitting in front of her to take her hands away from her face. Holding them in one hand, I wiped the tears away with the other. Opening her eyes as I stroked her cheek, trying to pour my feelings into it. "I was never good with words, huh?" I chuckled sadly, thinking about all the moments I had purposefully squished flat to make her draw away. Keeping a hold of her hands, I stood to drag her into my chest.

She struggled, lashing out with weak fists to strike my chest. I didn't let go, pulling her closer with my arms around her, resting my chin on top of her head. She gave up a few minutes later, only to start bawling. Instead of feeling like I should run or even awkward, I hugged her tighter and picked her up to sit down on the bed. Cradling her carefully, I tucked her head under my chin and began to rub circles on her back. Instinctively, I started to hum, and that turned to a soothing purr. All I wanted to do was comfort her, make her pain go away. The knowledge that I had done this to her was just as painful. Finally, her sobs stopped, leaving her to sniffle occasionally into my haori.

"Kagome, I want to know if you saw me with Kikyo last week?" She had to, this must be what triggered her 'depression' thing. "And how much you heard."

"Yes, I heard you tell her you lover her, and something about your mate." She sounded so sad, and bitter, even though her voice was almost gone. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what you meant. Please leave." She sobbed, trying to fidget out of my grasp.

"I'm not leaving Kagome, now or ever." I groused at her, running my fingers through her hair and down to her back. "You didn't hear all of it, so I'll repeat myself." I didn't want to, I didn't want to drag up the memories, but it seemed I had to. "I told Kikyo I had loved her, and that I would avenge her, but I wasn't going to hell with her. That I was staying with my mate, who I love, who is you, you silly wench." I was beginning to get frustrated. I had wanted to do this another way, more 'romantic' or whatever, like Miroku did with Sango when he asked her to be his wife. He had even given me a few tips, and none of them had anything to do with a crying Kagome. "I've always loved you, since you set me free from that damned tree. I tried to kiss you, a few days afterward, but you freaked out." I remember that so well, all I could think about that day was how sweet she smelled, and how she had appealed to my youkai. Myouga had said that my youkai would recognize my mate long before I did. "Understandable, since I had tried to kill you, but it still hurt. I would have tried it again too, but everything just kept piling up. Kikyo resurrected, the Jewel, meeting everybody, Naraku; it was one pile of shit after another, and I just couldn't deal. I lashed out at the only thing I could control, and was angry at myself for loosing that control.

"I called you names every chance I got, made you feel like shit, compared you to Kikyo, all to make you seem farther away. At first, I told myself that the further away you were, the least likely it'd hurt when you left. It's amazing how stupid I can get, you'd think I'd learn." Sometimes, I was happy when she sat me, and this is something I would never admit, when I hurt her. "I was so wrong, every time you left I couldn't breath, every time I made you cry or you cried for me my heart ripped in two." If she rejected me after this, I didn't think I could ever show my face again. I think I'll have to find a cave to curl up in and die.

"Kagome, I know I haven't got much. I know you deserve better, but I still want you. I love you with every fiber of my being, and I want you to stay with me. Please Koishii," The name, 'my beloved' was the perfect term for her. "stay with me. Let me love you."

"I love you Inuyasha, always have and I always will."

Her words sent even more fear through me, but it was a new type of fear. I wanted to kiss her, I just didn't know how. What if I screwed it up? Gods, what if I accidentally bit her? Sure, we'd kissed before, but those weren't the kinds of kiss I wanted at the moment. I wanted to show her everything I had kept inside for the past four years, but I didn't want to scare her. She left her diary open one too many times and I found out she didn't have much experience. Well, at least she couldn't compare me to anyone else.

Leaning forward, I watched her chocolate eyes drift away from mine to focus on my mouth. Ok, just focus. It can't be that hard…


	3. General Final

Inuyasha found his eyelids closing. Odd, when did it get so hard to keep them open? Kagome's breath was fanning across his face, focused mainly on his lips. Everything about her was getting bigger, more overwhelming. He could do this, right?

Closing his eyes and wishing for the best, he leaned in the last few millimeters and pressed his lips lightly to Kagome's. Immediately all his thoughts vanished from his mind, leaving only Kagome. Her taste, the silky feel, the warmth. He couldn't get enough, and pulled his hands from her back to cradle her head to his, tilting it to gain more access.

Kagome was stunned to say the least. Her shy little hanyou, who at the slightest hug or mention of affection would turn bright red, was kissing her. And he was really really good. A little clumsy, the way he sought her desperately, like she would disappear in seconds, but other than that he was really good. He poured every feeling he had into the kiss, and she returned it full force. For a second, they both forgot about everything else, and just were.

This, of course, did not last long. "EWWW!" Souta screamed in agony from the door way. "MOM! Inuyasha and Nee-chan are kissing!" As suddenly as it had started, it was over, leaving two teens breathless and a very disgusted younger brother staring at them. "You kissed my sister?!" Souta asked, face twisted in disgust, "how gross is that?"

"Souta, get out of my room!" Kagome was an even brighter red than the hanyou was. "I swear to Kami, I'll kill you!" She struggled up, fighting out of Inuyasha's grip to slam the door shut. Leaning back against the door, she looked over at the panting Inuyasha that had fell back across the bed with his head to the wall and his legs to the floor.

Inuyasha was trying to readjust to the feeling of once again breathing when he heard a little giggle. Dragging his head up, he looked over at Kagome who had both hands over her mouth to stifle the now hysterical laughter coming from her. Thrilled that she was laughing at all he smiled and plopped his head back onto the mattress. "What's so funny?" He asked the ceiling.

"Did you see the look on his face?" She gasped, sliding down the door to rest with her legs drawn up to her chest. "It was like he ate a bug or something!" She started to giggle again, which got worse as Inuyasha joined her, first chuckling softly then full blown belly laughs.

As they both calmed down, both refusing to look at the other as it sent them into another bought of laughter. "What's the rest of your family going to say, 'bout us I mean?"

"Mama will be happy I think, she knows I've loved you for years now. Grandpa might just try to ofodo you, but that's nothing new. I think it's more of your being a guy that's courting me than the fact that you're a demon. Sota, well we just found out his reaction didn't we?" Kagome had moved across the room to sit next to Inuyasha, who had pulled himself around her to lay his head in her lap, trying to figure out a way to ask her to rub his ears without looking too obvious. "He's not upset; I think his hero kissing his sister was a little too much to take. Plus he finds the whole girl thing disgusting at his age. Give him a few years and he might be bugging you for pointers."

"Keh." Inuyasha did not find that prospect funny or amusing. He already had the coming of age discussion with the kit, with Miroku adding his own comments every time he had blushed. By the end of it, Inuyasha was too embarrassed to look anyone in the eye, Miroku was unconscious with several lumps, and Shippo was educated. As educated as Inuyasha could make him. All it took for the next week to send Inuyasha into a dark red was Shippo asking a seemingly innocent question or Miroku waggling his eyebrows in his direction. Kagome had finally taken pity on the hanyou and threatened the two with harsh consequences if they didn't leave him alone.

Kagome absentmindedly played with Inuyasha's ears, much to his great pleasure, while she continued. "Sango will be happy for me, she's like my sister. If Miroku says anything you can beat him, but he'll be happy for you. Shippo's like Sota, he might just get grossed out by the whole kissing thing. But really, does it matter what they say?"

"No. Your mine and I'm going to kiss you whenever I feel like it." Even for all his bravado, he still turned fire rat red. Kagome blushed too, but more from thinking about the first she got then actual embarrassment.

"Come on, lets go face the firing squad." Kagome nudged Inuyasha until he felt the need to move, rolling to his feet to pull Kagome up. Fighting the oncoming pink, he dropped a kiss to her lips before fleeing through the window, only to return a minute later with a small wrapped bundle. Curious, Kagome let him sit her at her desk while he unwrapped the cloth, reveling his surprise.

A thin silver chain with three stones, two blood red rubies the size and shape of teardrops and a white crystal Inu laying between them. It was finely wrought with extreme craftsmanship, simple and elegant. Dropping the cloth to the floor, he held the necklace in the palm of his hand. "Mother gave it to me before she died. She told me that my father had given her something similar when he was courting her. He had it made for me. The red's my family colors, if Sesshomaru ever acknowledges me as the son of Inu Tashio. Mother told me that if I ever found a mate, I was to give it to her. I was going to give it to you on your birthday, but I think this is better." He stepped carefully around her to drape it around her neck, getting it tied and her hair out of the way before he went back around to look at it again.

Kagome was staring down at the necklace, rendered speechless. Inuyasha had never had much, and hardly ever gave gifts. Giving her something from his parent's meant a lot to him, and in turn she realized just how much she had underestimated him. "Inuyasha, it's beautiful. Better then any ring."

"Ring?" That got his attention. What did rings have to do with this?

"Well, usually human males give rings to their intendeds, or fiancés, who they mean to marry. They give two, one when they propose, and another at the marriage ceremony." Kagome was hoping to placate him now, knowing that he would feel horrible and embarrassed about doing it wrong.

"I did it wrong then. Does that mean I can't marry you?" He whimpered, backing away from her swiftly. DAMNIT! He couldn't do anything right! First he screwed up on telling Kagome he loved her, then he did it wrong in pronouncing his intentions. This had to be the worse day of his life, including the day he got stuck to that tree. "I-I am sorry."

He truly believed he had blown his chance and she was going to reject him. Kagome would have laughed at the irony if she wasn't so concerned about her mate. Kneeling down in front of him, she caught his hiding face in her hands and made him look her in the eye. "Inuyasha, there is no right or wrong way about proposing to your mate. Just because some give rings, doesn't mean you should. Your father gave your mother a necklace, and you did the same. I don't want a ring, I love the necklace that you gave me, because it was from you! I love you and just because you did it your way, I'm not going to reject you.' She took you a deep breath and continued. "If I mess something up or accidentally break some youkai tradition, are you going to reject me?"

"Of course not!" He opened his mouth to start one of his usually tirades and then figured out the meaning behind her point. If he thought that she would reject him because of his ignorance, then she had the same right. "Damn it wench, using my own logic against me isn't very nice."

"So, you're engaged then? Finally." Kiobi asked her daughter and her future son in law. Both had looked slightly embarrassed when they had followed Sota down the stairs. After shooing said son out the door, she managed to get the two teenagers to sit down and talk. Of course she wasn't very surprised that the two of them had been caught 'making out' as her son put it, just about how long it took for the two of them to figure it out. "Kagome, I'm going to get you a doctor's appointment tomorrow, so you can have a check up, and the shot if you so choose."

"Shot?" Inuyasha knew what a doctor was, Kagome had explained that to him before, but the only shot he knew of wasn't one you choose.

"It's a medicine that will let a woman have sex without getting pregnant." Kiobi replied, sipping her tea as her daughter turned bright red and Inuyasha looked confused, and then crestfallen.

"No pups?" Of course it was Kagome's decision, but he thought…. Stupid, no one wants to have a half-breed's children. Just getting her to agree to be his mate was, should, be enough.

Standing, he mumbled something about going to the Goshinboku and left, shoulders and ears dropping. Kagome stared after him, confused on his sudden behavior. "What was that all about Kagome?" Kiobi asked, also confused. Usually men were ecstatic about birth control, and she didn't think either of them was ready to have children.

"I don't know mama, I didn't think he'd be ready for, er, pups, and neither am I, but…" She went over what her mother had said, and then what Inuyasha had. "What if he thinks that it's a permanent thing, like I'll never have pups?" Understanding his own view on himself, she hastily told mama that she'd be back later to pack some things for the feudal era, and ran after him.

She found him up on the tree, scratching into the wood of the limb as he whimpered. "Inuyasha, will you come down here for a second?"

He dropped down beside her without looking up at her, working to get himself under control. "It's alright Kagome, I understand." He sounded better than he had in the kitchen, but still not himself. "Why would you want to bear a filthy half-breed's pups?"

SLAP! Inuyasha's head snapped to the side and his eyes snapped open. "If you _ever_ say something like that again, hell, you think something like that, I'll 's' you so hard you won't be _able_ to have children! We've talked about this before!" She knew that both of them were strung out, after chasing Naraku and the jewel shards for so long without a break. Not wanting to take her previous emotional turmoil out on him, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the bench.

"Look, the shot isn't permanent. Every month, until we're both ready for pups, I get a shot and it'll make me non-fertile." She was trying to use words that she knew he would understand, and as a result she was flushing bright red. "When I stop taking the shot, we can have pups. When we are ready, ok?"

Inuyasha was still reeling from the slap that Kagome had deemed necessary to give him. "Look Inuyasha, I love you, and I'll love to have your pups, only when we're ready. I don't want to be pregnant until after Naraku's dead, I'm finished with school, and I'm married. Then we can have as many pup's as we want."

"Kagome, do you," Pause, Inuyasha playing with his haori sleeve, wondering how to word it so he didn't sound like an ass. "Have you thought about where you want to live?"

"Hai, in the past." Kagome smiled at him, reaching over to capture his restless hands. "I was going to drop out of school, because, let's face it, I'm not here as much as I should be. But if I'm going to move away, I'd like to finish that. But even with an education, I'd never be able to support both of us, and our pups, here. And you'd hate it, you'd be cooped up, unable to do anything. No, the past would be best, for both of us. Our family's there."

"Really? Do you mean that?" Inuyasha was perking back up, feeling his ears dart forward. Not that he didn't wouldn't live in her time, he would feel better if they lived where he felt that he could take care of them. "What about your family here?"

"They'll understand. I would rather give them up then never see you again." She smiled sadly. "I'll have to explain it to mama and the others, but-"

"Kagome, do you know how long youkai live?" Inuyasha was surprised that she hadn't already have figured this out. Sango must have not explained this part to her.

"Yeah, they're pretty much immortal. Hanyou's are the same, but live shorter life spans by a few centuries. Why?" A new fear overwhelmed her. "You'll die before me, won't you?"

"Not if you don't want me to. When youkai take human mates, they have the option of doing a blood bond. If you do it, it'll bind your life to mine, and make you live as long as I do. If we life in the past, we'd be able to live long enough to see your family again, and a few centuries more. It'll make you stronger, heal faster, and more resistant to injuries and sickness. The bad thing is, if one of us dies, the other dies too."

"You'd want to do that?"

"Hai."

"Then there's nothing more to talk about. I don't want to live without you. Come on," she grabbed his hand and started to pull him in the direction of the house. "you worried mama by running out so fast. If you don't understand something, ask, don't just make assumptions."

"Fine wench, just don't scare me so fucking bad." Inuyasha followed obediently behind her, smiling to himself. Keh, she'd just taken care of all his worries, why would he get mad?

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at the village three days later. Each had a silver slash on each left wrist and Inuyasha had his mating mark on his left forearm. Kagome had it on her neck, a blazing silver and red tattoo that screamed of her bond. Sango and Miroku already knew what the marks meant, so after a few lecherous comments, everyone fell back into routine. Even Shippo didn't have much to say, he was too happy about the fact that his mother was happy.

Inuyasha even pulled him aside and promised him that he would adopt him! Finally he had a mother _and_ a father again! He'd been so excited he nearly missed the part about training and learning to hunt.

Unable to contain his joy, he leaped up to hug the slightly exasperated hanyou, who allowed it for exactly two seconds before throwing him off. Standing up, he grabbed the kitsune by the tail and thrust him into Kagome's arms, telling Shippo that she handled the hugs, not him.

Three days into the trip Kouga showed up, swaggering into camp with the same cocky grin. "Kagome! How is my little woman? Is mutt face treating you ok?" He continued to proclaim his love and devotion, heedless of the uproar he was causing.

Everyone froze, audible gulping could be heard from the women in the group. Shippo had taken residency upon Kirara and Miroku was trying to decide which prayer would do for the wolf demon. Kagome was trying to edge towards Inuyasha, whose back was to everyone and he was trembling. This was bad, Kagome thought, Kouga doesn't stand a chance.

"Inuyasha, it's ok, you know that I'm with you, I'm not going to leave." She placed a hand hesitantly on his shoulder, hoping to placate him long enough so she could send Kouga away. She didn't dare use the prayer beads around his neck, already having discussed and promised not to abuse them or use them against him unless he did something monumentally stupid. Or to save his life, but she joked that it was basically the same thing.

"It's not that…" A strangled gasp and more shaking, "I've just never-" more strangled gasps that sounded suspiciously like- "realized how stupid he sounds! Or how stupid he is!" He whirled around and started to laugh freely, face red with tears streaming down his cheeks. Clutching his side, he approached the bewildered wolf, who was wondering what had changed that made the hanyou this hysterical. Thrusting his marked forearm into his face, Inuyasha got out "Take a good whiff wimpy wolf! She ain't anybody's but MINE!" before dissolving into more hysterical laughter.

Kouga looked like someone had dropped an anvil on his head. "Kagome, is this true?" He wasn't really surprised at the news, hell every demon that crossed the pair wondered at the previous lack of mating scent, but he was still holding out for the impossible.

Sighing, Kagome looked down at her incapacitated mate. That wasn't how she envisioned this meeting going. Maybe it was just her, but shouldn't there be more blood, and less laughter? "Yes Kouga-kun, it's true. Inuyasha and I mated about a week ago."

"I figured somethin' like this would happen. Don't worry about it Kagome, if he ever breaks your heart you can always come back to me. Wolf demons don't mate for life." Now he was just trying to piss the hanyou off, who was pounding the ground with both fists, trying to catch his breath.

"Fat chance wolf cub, why don't you go chase your tail or something, us grown ups have things to do." Inuyasha gasped, finally rolling over to look up at his exasperated mate. "Hiya Kagome…what's with the frown?" He giggled, reaching up to pull her down.

"Inuyasha! Stop thaa-aat!" She gasped as he rolled over to start tickling her. Inuyasha was starting to wonder himself where his good mood had came from, maybe it had something to do with the chocolate he'd eaten. As he watched the wolf run off, looking slightly perturbed at the whole ordeal, he gave a playful shrug and went back to tickling his miko. Who wouldn't be?

Later that night…

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you ate the whole bag of chocolate! It was a three pound bag! No wonder you went loopy!" Kagome continued to scream at the now less than chipper and very sick hanyou. His only response was to groan and clutch his stomach, wishing that he had never even heard of chocolate. "I've been mated to you for less than two weeks and you pull something this stupid! I want to 'it' you so hard that you can't feel your legs for a week!"

"Kagome? Can you not yell right now; I don't feel so good." Came the muted reply. His head felt like it was about to explode, he wanted to throw up, and the rest of his body felt like lead. All he wanted to do was pass out but no, his mate just kept yammering at him.

"Hey Inuyasha?" This time her voice was more subdued, like she was thinking out loud.

"What wench, I'm kinda busy here." He cracked an eye to look up at her, his own voice softer and more tender. Inwardly, he gave a halfhearted snort. 'I'm going soft.'

"It's weird, everything's just falling in place. If you hadn't eaten the candy, you would have tore into Kouga for looking at me. And the only reason you had a chance to get to the chocolate was because I bought it as a pick me up for the last time you made me sad." She watched as his ears lowered even more. "And we've got seven more shards faster because we haven't been fighting as much."

"It's weird ya know? Even though so much has happened here that should have sent me running home and sealing the well, some of which involved you, I never felt the real urge to leave."

"News to me. Every time you ran home in tears I'd go nuts. I always thought I'd gone too far. And then I get pissed because you'd show up all happy and shit even though I worried the entire time you were gone." Getting his stomach under control, even though he still wanted to take a nice long cat nap, he sat up shakily. "I still can't believe you love me."

"Well I do, and nothing your idiotic brain can come up with can drive me away. What were you thinking, eating all that chocolate?"

"I was hungry! And you were out of ramen, I had to make due with what I had." He gave an angry sniff and turned his nose up, wincing as the sudden movement made him dizzy. Never ever again.

"Chocolate's bad for dogs. I'm surprised you didn't keel over." She giggled and pushed his shoulder, yelping as he growled and shoved her back. "So is junk food. I'm surprised you're not a roll of fat from all the ramen you eat."

"Now you've gone too far. As soon as I can stand up, you're in trouble." Kagome rolled her eyes at the heated threat and sat back down beside him, cradling his head as he came down from his sugar high. When he finally feel asleep, ears and feet twitching in his dream, accompanied by the occasional whine, she had the strangest urge to scratch his stomach.

~Fin~


End file.
